Cullens adopt Bella!
by Rosabelle Crombwell
Summary: After a terrible accident leaving 6 year Bella's parents dead, she goes to the orphanage and realises that she is special. Her powers made it possible for her to live and she knows about vampires/werewolves. The Volturi and Southern Maria (Jasper's story) take interest in adopting her for the same reason- to become a guard for themselves. The Cullen's who have no idea about that...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, :(**

 **Summary-**

After a terrible accident leaving 6 year Bella's parents dead, she goes to the orphanage and realises that she is special. Her powers made it possible for her to live and she knows about vampires/werewolves. The Volturi and Southern Maria (Jasper's story) take interest in adopting her for the same reason- to become a guard for themselves. The Cullen's who have no idea about that, take the funny adorable girl in themselves, what will happen?

I will try to post every day, and make it a long story, 50 chaps at least!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

BPOV:

I looked out the window, it was raining and in general was a bleary day. But what else do you expect in Forks?

Sighing and looking away, I looked at my old room. It was not a usual 6-year old's room, there was my bed with a depressed blue comforter, my beat-up pillow, a keyboard, my carpet, bookshelves stuffed with books, and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a sudden scream filled the empty air and I recognized it as my mommy's. I rushed downstairs only to see my daddy dead and a beautiful but horrifying woman with red eyes as bright as blood hovering over my mom. Within seconds they finished off my mom and began to stalk to me. I didn't even understand what happened but from me came a soft pink shield that surrounded the woman, it began to circle her and then it crushed her to little pieces! She can't be human.

 _Vampire…_ my mind whispered to me, she was a vampire! I tried to run away but again came that whispery voice, _burn the vampire and run…_

So that's exactly what I did, I took the lighter from daddy's jacket kissed his cheek, ran from the house and threw the ready lighter. Soon the ambulance came and so did the fire-truck, they took me and brought me to the hospital for a check-up.

I was lying on a bed and opened my eyes when I saw seven incredibly gorgeous faces- a young blonde man, A motherly looking woman, a pretty blonde, a scary dimpled dark-haired man, a pixie with black hair, and a honey coloured hair man with a look of pain on his face and a bronze haired boy who look great! _Vampire vegetarians…_ my mind told me.

And without thinking I blurted out- "what's a vegetarian vampire?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS, I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER EVERY DAY! TATA, Rosemary.**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV: (Edward)

Running was wonderful, my speed made it possible to get away from all of the thoughts of my family. I ran to the meadow, sat down and sighed in content, everything felt good. The flowers grew to be bright, the grass was vibrant, and I was-

"Edward, Eddie, where are youuuu? Sang Emmett's voice. Finishing my previous details/feelings I decided I was annoyed. Correcting him for the trillionth time, I said "Em, my name is EDWARD! Not Eddie. And, what was so important so that you had to interrupt my time?

 _Em- he's being so dramatic, oh our Silly Eddypoo! Hmmm…. I wonder if Rose would like to play a game…_ Emmett's thoughts took a turn do I blocked him. "Really Emmett, please answer" I begged, getting frustrated.

 _Em- Carlisle wants a family meeting, we might adopt a lil' hooman girly! Yipee! I hope we can play pranks on others?..._

What?! A human girl in a big clan of vampires? No way, This isn't happening, I will do whatever it takes not let this happen.

 _Few minutes later…_

I stormed through the door and screamed "No Carlisle, No! We will not have a human girl in this house!"

 _Carlisle- Son, it's a possibility, besides Esme really wants a child and so do the others. Maybe you would enjoy a little girl running in the house, hmmm, you sister?_

"But what about Jasper, huh! He could lose control and-" I didn't get to finish because my pixie of a sister skipped down stairs and started to half yell/half lecture me.

 _Alice- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, I warn you one more word… and no Jazz will not harm Isabella, I've seen it in the future, so please just be nice._

I snapped.

"Alice the Volturi will find out! We all will die or they will just kill the girl! I as the fir son of Carlisle and Esme get to decide, and no. NO HUMANS ARE IN OUR HOUSE! It's either me or _her._

All madness broke out

 **PLEASE READ REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES! TATA, Rosemary.**

 **PS- I KNOW EDWARD IS ACTING LIKE A JERK, BUT IT WILL ALL CHANGE!**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Rosalie began to yell profanities at me, telling me stupid I am, Emmett sent murderous glances my way- daring me to talk back.

Alice looked distraught and actually really mad, Jasper was rolling up his sleeves and motioned for me to come there, we would fight, but I'm a coward.

Esme was crying tearless sobs, and Carlisle began to tell me I should wait and meet little Isabella first.

I began to explain to them that I would like another sibling, however it's too dangerous. "Guys remember, we're vampire!"

"You don't say." replies Emmett

"But, her life will be in constant danger being around us!"

"I checked the future"

Giving it one last try I said- "what If I accidently kill her, humans are just too fragile!"

"I checked the future"

"Shut up Alice"

"Nope"

Then I finally agreed to see her.

When we arrived at the hospital, I looked at the little girl lying down on the cot, and I have to say, she was adorable!

Isabella had pale ivory skin, red cute cheeks, pink lips, Long chestnut hair down to her waist, and A small petite figure.

"8 seconds" whispers Alice

We all gathered around Isabella, and then she opened her eyes, looked at us and blurted out-

"What's a vegetarian vampire?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW, 3 REVIEW'S AND 2 NEW CHAPTERS. I HAVE VERY LONG CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT SO DON'T WORRY! AND YES, MY LAST NAME IS ACTUALLY CULLENT, IKR WEIRD!**

 **GIVE ME IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS!**

 **ROSEMARY**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV:

I stared at seven shocked faces, and then said

"Oops, nevermind!" I stammered, then the golden haired man said-

"We're not vampires, we're humans!"

 _Liars!..._ But I decided not to say anything.

The nice caramel haired lady told me that they might want to adopt me and take me home with them, but first to stay in the orphanage for a few days, not to be overwhelmed.

They seemed like a nice family, however there was something off. As they introduced themselves, the males Edward- kept giving me strange looks and concentrated very hard on something.

I shrugged it off, but then decided I would question him at the orphanage as they promised to see me on Thursday. Being tired confused and exhausted I let sleep take me over.

When they brought me to the orphanage, I shared a room with a few other girls- Gracey and Ava.

Gracey was lean with peach skin, blue eyes, and straight dirty blonde hair. She outgoing and bubbly, happy for someone new to around here.

Ava was the opposite. With skin a shade of ivory and hair as black the midnight of a dark day, her intimidating bright PURPLE eyes stared at me. I didn't feel scared.

I knew we looked alike I had almost the exact same shade of skin, but had chestnut hair and bright turquoise eyes. **( I know Bella has brown eyes, but this is my twist)**

While Gracey kept chatting with us, we stared at each other with Ava. I felt like a I knew her from somewhere…

I was just about to get up when Mrs. Jenna, the manager of the orphanage walked in and said in her nasal voice-

"Isabella,-

I cut her off, "my name is Bella!" firmly correcting her.

"Whatever, a family is here to see you by the name of the Volturi's"

I then walked down to see more vampires! Geez pick out another kid, not me" I thought to myself.

Walking down the stairs I looked at the leader of the group. I waited for my mind to tell me something.

 _Powerful coven… Vampires… They want your power…_

 _Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Caius, the names…_

I continued walking and stopped when we got to the adoption room. It was where the families could talk alone.

Mrs. Jenna left me there and sashayed away like the weird person she is.

I squared my shoulders straightened my dress and said "hello, Aro"

The chalky man chuckled and said

"Hello Bella, what do you know about us?"

After hearing this my shield projected naturally around me and they stood shocked.

"I know what you are, you vampires. So why exactly the adoption"

Caius reached out to touch my shield, and the pressed more firmly he turned to Aro and Curtly nodded his head.

"My dear child, I hope you will become part of the Volturi Guard. I will gives you a few options-

You come with us and we raise you to fight. We will change you later.

You get adopted by another family but we will take you away at the age of 16-17 to change you and train you."

I thought a moment and said "If I'm not adopted in 2 weeks, you can come and get me. I am positive your tracker will find me."

Aro reached his hand out eagerly to shake it with mine to strike a deal.

As we shook hands he get got confused, and muttered to himself-

"Mental shield as well, very powerful."

I nodded and walked back to my room, but caught a special scroll with elegant writing with my name "Isabella Marie Volturi" and a small package.

Ava warned me not to get involved with the Volturi as I returned, But I told her my fate was sealed.

I took a shower and performed my evening routine, finding a small suitcase with clothes in it.

Taking out the pajamas, I went to sleep confused with my world.

 **SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO** _ **"Aros Wife Isabella"**_ **COME ON GUYS, ONLY 1 REVIEW!**

 **THANKS AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MARIA FROM THE SOUTH!**

 **BELLA'S POWER- her shields are both mental like the one in the book, and physical like crushing the vampire and in general.**

 **Bella certainly won't have to wait for her knight in shiny volvo, (LOL) she can protect herself!**

 **TATA, Rosemary**


	6. Chapter 6: Going home with the Cullens

BPOV-

My morning was not exactly fun, Ava kept looking at me and cheerful Gracey talked and talked and to her it didn't matter if the world ended she would _still_ keep chatting.

Breakfast passed uneventful and soon Mrs. Jenna stepped out called out to me that there was a woman who plans on seeing me and adopting me. I didn't need my mind to tell me it was another vampire.

Maria was not a woman of trust, just looking into her crazed eyes, her bright red orbs would make you so terrified. As we talked she told I have a few options. One, come with her to observe training but instead of observing newborn vampire behavior I would be her personal guard.

Two, she'd come for me when I was 15 and take as herself. I told her to wait a few weeks and give the orphanage a call and then I will let let her adopt me.

Truth be told, I want a normal childhood and will enjoy my time as a kid, vampires and Volturi's can come later. Maria also threw me a small picture and a blue box with silver decorations and said open it later. We bid each other goodbye, and I ran to my room to open my closet and dug in my little suitcase and found the package Aro gave me, I flung it on my bed and closed the suitcase only to find Ava standing there.

Ava stood before me and snapped "What are you doing?"

"It's really none of your concern, Ava. I would appreciate if you didn't stalk me give me glares."

Ava stood shocked and didn't reply, but ran down stairs muttering about 'stupid people' I chose to ignore her and pay attention to my so called 'gifts'.

I opened the Volturi's package first, and I found a lighter with pretty writing on it with calligraphy that says " _Rosabella Marie Volturi"_ well it turn out I have a new name. Oh well. I found a cloak that's black and a little big on me, and it too had my 'name' on it. Lastly I found a list with all the Volturi guard on it with all of their names and powers.

I opened the blue box with pretty decoration on it, and found out that when I touched it, it hurt so much! I look at my arm where it hurt and found a bite mark on me! Running, I found the nearest mirror and was surprised to see that I have no change.

If I was bit then shouldn't I be… ? What happened….? A note was attached to the box and it said

" _Dearest Isabella,_

 _The box did not bite you, however if you have a bite-mark then it meant for you to be a vampire. Join me, and you will be our Southern Belle._

 _Yours,_

 _Maria- Queen of the South_

I touched the box once more and got another mark, freaking out I started hyperventilating. I looked at her picture and it showed the same you honey-haired man all covered up in battle scars next to the Terrifying Maria. I looked carefully at the bottom and saw in Italics it was written

" _Major Whitlock's 10th victory"_

Just as I began examining the picture carefully Mrs. Jenna the blonde annoying twit walked into my room said "Hey you, some other family called the Cullens are here to see you!"

I put on a cardigan to hide my scars, touched the box once more and put it away. When I got downstairs I saw the boys and the rest of the girls- Gracey and Ava.

The blonde doctor said to us

"Tell us about yourself!"

Gracey was more than happy to oblige, she said in her perky voice-

"Hi I'm Gracey Walker and I'm 7! I love shopping, pink, talking, more shopping and more pink and makeovers!" she squealed.

"I want her, her, her!" squeaked Alice

"Calm down Alice." said Carlisle "you might want her but the others may not."

Ava went next. "I'm Ava, and I hate talking."

Yeah they gave her a strange look. Then they turned to Gabriel and he gave a typical little boys answer-

"Uh, I'm Gabe I uh like video games, I'm eight and don't think girls have the cooties. L like sports and watching tv. And I have 3 goals in life, one get a girlfriend, two kiss her, three take over the world!"

Then Em and Jasper smiled and nodded towards him

"Excuse me" interrupted Mrs. Jenna "Our second boy, Carter, is a 9 month old who is currently sleeping. Let me know if you want to see him" she batted her lashes and said that in such a flirtatious voice.

The Cullens turned to me, I decided that veggie vamps are better than any of human-drinkers. I tugged on my right hand cardigan sleeve to cover the scars, I had 7! I put on a smile and in a happy voice said

"Hello, I am Bella and I love music! I created 5 compositions myself for the piano and flute, I love architecture and gardening and plan on cooking later when I grow up. I like to play around with cars to make them go super-fast, I even got my late daddy to subscribe me to Car and Driver! I recently became interested in Civil War history, and no offence, am on the confederates side, they wanted a better government! I also will allow you to give me makeovers and will shop with you! My favorite subjects are math and science cuz I want to be a doctor when I grow up, ooh and I like to joke around!

Now all of the Cullens faces stared at me, even Edward who just looked at the ground the whole time.

Then in a few seconds they all hugged me and said "Welcome home sis!"

I guess I got a home.


	7. AN QUESTIONS

**HEY GUYS,**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW DOWN BELOW, IT WON'T HURT! I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER BY TOMORROW AND HAVE VERY FUNNY PLANS!**

 **AND SOME QUESTIONS-**

 **Who do you want to be the mom? ESME ROSALIE OR ALICE?**

 **Who will be the father? CARLISLE EMMETT OR JASPER?**

 **Do you want any special chapters? If you do then I will write it and post and dedicate it to you on this story!**

 **I will not be greedy, but please tell me what you think! Should I continue, is it bad or good? LEAVE A COMMENT**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **Rosemarie Cullent**


	8. Chapter 8: Adoption & B and E's prankset

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! :(**

BPOV:

I smiled and invited them over to my room which was along the corridor next to Gracey's room.

I thought my room room here was great actually! It had sleek white walls and on the right wall there was a massive flower design painted in a glossy black color. The baby blue decorations and swirls flying out of the flower circled my whole room.

My bed was in the middle and was a light blue color, the keyboard and flute case were in the corner next to the bookshelf which was filled of books of Calculus, physics, chemistry and bio… Next to the whiteboard there was my desk filled with worksheets I had printed out from before.

A beanbag stood next to my closet. I had gone shopping a little bit and bought some cute clothes.

I piled up my medical journals in my hands and told the Cullens very seriously

"These are my journals, do NOT touch them or else you will meet the real Side of Isabella Marie Swan Vol-, uh just Swan for now."

They didn't notice my mistake and laughed at me, then I snapped at them-

"I'm serious, I own a lighter and like to play with fire. You will not live to see you car or yourself again."

That shut them up real quickly, and I smiled. Carlisle walked over to the board and looked at my equation and books, Edward sat on my bed looking frustrated because he can't read my mind. Rosalie and Alice dove for the closet and began packing the bags, Esme stood at the doorway adoring the scene in front of her. And Emmett being Emmett plopped down on my Beanbag and grinned at me while Jasper kept staring at my right arm.

I forgot about my 'gifts' and ran for the closet, I took them out and covered them with my jacket. I received strange looks, but I had to hide them, I didn't want to lose a family like the Cullens yet.

"They are a gift from my friends," I explained "it's supposed to be for my eyes only"

Rosalie and Alice came out with 2 giant suitcases looking triumphant, I smiled at them as they brought another suitcase towards my bookshelf where Carlisle helped me pack my books.

I got another paper bag and put my so called gifts in there and said later. We loaded into the car and after a few moments of silence I said "we should play truth or dare!" They all looked at me in surprise and I said "well, who's going first?"

Emmett said he'll go first, and then I pointed out that we can do the advanced version at the hotel! That really got them excited, and Emmett said

"Jazz, T or D?

"Dare, Emmett."

"When we get to the hotel, you have act gay and flirt with everyone you see, except us."

"Shoot, I hate you Emmett Mccarthy Dale CULLEN!

"Bella, truth or dare!"

Uh, what do I do? "Dare?"

He laughed at my nervousness and said more seriously "let me see your right hand."

Ah what do I do, um,um, um. Fake Sleeping! I Closed my eyes and pretended to snore, when that didn't work I claimed I was hungry and took my sweet time eating. Of course the Cullens were shocked, as it was a simple thing.

But I wanted to stay with them longer, So I simply said "Fine, but when we get to the hotel." I was freaking out, nervous, apprehensive so I decided to get Alice back, though I didn't make my decision so she couldn't cheat and look in the future.

"Alice, truth or dare!"

"Dare of course!"

"Right Jazzy-poo, now I get to get your wife- I mean girlfriend back. Alice I dare you to -

"Kids, we're here you can continue in your room or at the pool!" Esme said

JASPER's POV

There was something wrong with her hand, it smelled like venom and I just need to know what's going on!

We all stepped out of the car and Edward held Bella in his arms, I chuckled at him. He was the one who didn't even want her, now he found her interesting because of her age and how mature she was.

Damn, I was impressed and couldn't wait for her to talk about the civil war, she was the confederate's side! Now that was truly amazing, I need to show her my southern drawl, she would sooo impressed.

Edward coughed that sounded a lot like a laugh, shut up Edward I thought, stay out of my head.

We arrived at the door and I began to wonder why she didn't want to show us her right arm, we descended in our room for 4 bedroom. Once we settled in I called Carlisle and Esme and everyone else. We gathered in Bella's room and said

"well, show us your hand!"

"Promise you'll still want me?"

"of course Bella darling" Esme answered.

She sighed and slowly revealed 7 perfect crescent moon scars only a vampire would leave.

BPOV:

I nervously waited for their reaction- A few seemed in shock, Jasper was beyond shocked, and the rest and their mouths hung open.

"Gee guys," I said, "close your mouths, A fly's blood won't taste that good."

"You know" whispered Carlisle

"Yes, they were the reason for my parents death." I sniffled.

I tugged on my sleeve and pulled it down and Jasper immediately pulled it up, and my left sleeve where there were 5 more scars. He touched them and I winced, "What is it, how do you have these scars, Bella talk to me!" he screeched

Instead of answering him I turned to Alice and said "do you a make-up cover-up" she nodded her head numbly and kept staring.

Jasper yanked on his sleeve and I saw he has hundreds of scars like mine. Then it hit me- he was the Major Whitlock. Slowly I pulled out the old dusty picture from my pocket and compared it to him.

We starred all together at my picture as I croaked "Major Whitlock" and then started the starring.

I let out an exasperated sigh, and said quietly "I told you so, you don't want me!" I wailed out at the end.

They turned to me and said "Bella of course we want you, it only helps us that you're different and already knew about our secret, But I still wonder how" mused Carlisle.

I told them I would tell them my story a different day, and for now wanted to celebrate my adoption. Alice shook her head and everyone said that they'll get ready to go to the pool until Pixy noticed that we don't have swimsuits.

A sly and slightly murderous look appeared on her face, I stepped back and everyone else laughed. Alice told me all they were going to do was go to buy swimsuits and the parents went to buy food for me.

Us girls went to a store until Emmett snuck up to me and told me about a wonderful prank to play on Alice and Edward. Only problem was that it might expose them, however Em shrugged it off.

Then we put our plan in action.

 **WHAT IS BELLA'S AND EM'S PRANK?**

 **LEAVE A COMMENT AND IDEA DOWN BELOW!  
YOURS, ROSEMARY!**


	9. Summary, not chapter

Hey guys, it's Rose!

I wanted to give you a small summary of the next chapters!

So Bella and Emmett will keep playing pranks until the point of insanity at the hotel, involving an Edward with neon pink hair, Rosalie with neon green hair, and Alice's porcelain skin is actually bright blue!

Bella Birthday! Alice will shop, and it will be lots of family fun times and fluff.

Alice has a vision of Edward and Bella getting together, then Bella talks about her power.

Cullens move and name Bella - Isabelle Marie Hale. And yes, it's supposed to be _Isabelle!_ My story, my twist.

LOL!

Okay, from now on I will post every other day because I am really busy and still middle school.

Give me ideas, tell me your concerns oh and Emmett has a joke for you-

"How do you make holy water?"

Review with your answer, your truly, Rosemarie!


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV:

Gee, Emmett's a real prank master! I personally think that playing this bad of a prank might be a little too rough, however learning Emmett's strategy and power we decide to become spies.

I ran into Jasper's room and whisper-shouted "Psst, PSST!" and he didn't look at me. So I snuck up on him and and patted his head, Jasper screamed like there was no tomorrow and bloody murder.

Once he calmed down he turned to me in a very irritated expression- "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering is anyone babysitting me?" 

"No, why?"

Avoiding the question I asked "Why are you reading Pride and Prejudice?" 

"It's a classic and Mr. Darcy is being such an ass right now, but Elizabeth isn't cooperating very well. Why must love be so complicated?" He asked while doing weird hand motions.

"Okay then… you psychotic, I gotta go, bu-bye Jasper!

As I did somersaults and flips to get to the gift store I ran into Emmett, I made a makeshift gun and pointed it at him.

"Wow Belly-boo-bean, calm down I mean no harm."

"My name is Lady pineapplekiwi tango" I hissed still pointing my gun  
"Well, my name in Cap'n BlueBeardio" He said grinning "it's a type of pirate"

"Pirate huh, well you don't talk like one" I said angrily.

He look around, fidgeted, poked a hole in his shirt and mumbled to himself. I thought that he was too stupid to figure out the difference but then he began talking.

"Well, m'lady Tango where th' voyage be goin"

"Well Captain B, I am trying to find some hair dye to add in shampoo" I grinned

"I shall nah le yee accompany ba yee self, An' I shall com' with ya!" he declared.

We agreed then I realised -

"O my Captain, we are not dressed correctly for this mission. Whatever shall we do?"

He thought then shouted or screamed so loudly I Can't believe security and the asylum manager didn't come.

"Off ter' Allie's cabin! She will help us!"

We ran to her room and thankfully she wasn't there. I dressed like a professional spy wearing jeans, a black pea coat,a shirt with a tie, and aviators and a rolex. I pulled my hair back into a braid then into a bun.

Emmett on the other hand, had dressed up like a pirate completely, from a feathery black hat to big boot and the red parrot attached to his shoulder.

I looked around and said to Emmett that we should be going in about 16 minutes Ally the Pixy will want to go to the pool soon. So we did more flips and somersaults until we finally made it to the gift shop, We purchased the dye and added it to everyone's shampoo except for ours.

I was apprehensive and found out that Captain B also added a small amount of blue to Alice's lotion. I was beginning to regret and went to tell Carlisle, but Alice caught me and began to give me a make-over. I squirmed but she said she'll put a stop to it and will cut my hair off!

I begged her not too, my hair is very long and down to my bum. I love it! Thankfully Rosalie stepped in and told Alice that I was only 6- soon 7 so to take it easy on me. I was going to say thank you and then Alice shoved me into the bathroom and handed me a two piece swimsuit.

I liked the color, it was dark blue and had the smallest and subtle amount of ruffles going along the was a white part attached to it and to my delight it was flippers and goggles. I could swim faster! And see underwater! I grabbed the small dress and put it over myself, it was a pretty dress like a sailor type design.

As we entered the pool I saw Em grinning at me and poor Edward looked so annoyed, Jazz carried his book, Alice carried her fashion stuff, Rosalie carried me while I nestled into her arms and cuddling into her chest. She smiles at me at me and I could see her past as I looked into her eyes, seeing how much she wants to be a mom. I decided I would call her and Esme mommy.

Rose gently set me down and grinned at her in appreciation, Esme and Carlisle were still out shopping for food and I tugged on Rosalie's leg to tell her I was famished! We together went and I got a hotdog with fries. Afterwards we joined everyone in the pool and continued our game of truth or dare.

I continued with Alice's dare,

"Well pixie," she growled at that part "Since your precious Jazzy made me show you my arms, I dare you not to shop for 2 weeks. This includes any shopping"

Suddenly a scream rang out in from the whole room,

"No, no, no !" sobbed Alice "my clothes, what will I wear?!" she balled.

"That might be a little too harsh, Isabelle." warned Jasper.

"Ugh, fine! 10 days no shopping!"

Jasper smiled at me in approval. Bastard.

"Alice, it's your turn."

"Emmett truth o-"

"DARE BABY, HELL YEAH!"

"Alright, I dare you to go skinny dipping wearing one piece of clothing and it goes on youtube!"

Rosalie bared her teeth and Emmett grinned with an idea…

 **HEY GUYS! I WOULD USUALLY GIVE A LONGER CHAPTER, BUT I'M SO BUSY!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IF BY TODAY IF I GET THREE REVIEWS-TODAY!**

 **TATA, Rosemarie**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV:

By the time we got out of the pool, I was dead on my feet and was practically asleep. "Bella, Sweetheart," Edward murmured, "It's time for you to shower."

"Morning" I barely made out and a gentle wave of peace and sleep encircled me.

I woke up in the morning to a shrill scream and a stream of curse words coming out of Alice's, Edward's, and Rose's mouth.

"What is the meaning of this Emmett?!"

"Um uh…" Emmett shifted uncomfortably and then said "It's all Bella's fault!"

They turned to me with neon pink hair, neon green, and hideous blue skin but I was prepared. I made my puppy eyes, jutt my lower lip, and quivered as I said-

"Ally, Edward, Mommy, Emmett made me, he… he… he… blackmailed me!"

I burst into tears and looked at them. Everyone's expression changed, Rosalie's murderous glare melted into a heartwarming expression while Edward looked very surprised and Alice had a face that was very deep in thought.

"You, you, you called me mommy" Rosalie said

"Of course I did, you and Esme are like mommies so I stuck to calling you both mommy. And if it is OK with Carlisle, then I will call him daddy."

Esme and Carlisle turned to me and told me that I am not grounded, however Emmett is a different story.

Carlisle turned to me and I saw pride and happiness in his eyes as he said

"Bella darling, I would be honored if I was you Daddy."

I smiled at the blond doctor as I said "Thanks Daddy!" I kissed his cheek and went to take a shower while they dealt with Emmett.

After I took a shower I found a set of clothes waiting for me, there was leggings that looked like jeans, a pretty mint green tunic with silver decal and pretty ruffles at the bottom, socks, flats, and a note saying Mommy and Alice are going to do my hair.

I walked to the vanity and saw blond haired Rose and Pixy waiting for me and discussing what type of hairstyle to do with my lengthy hair. I asked them to do 2 french braids because that's what my mom used to do. They obliged.

We got into the car and Emmett and I had an idea how to annoy Jazz and Edward, actually it was Em's idea and he told me to help him if I didn't want payback. Long story short I decided I don't.

They had a large car, it was an 8 seater that had a Large Tv, a refrigerator, sleek interior and a small stereo for music. As we stepped inside Alice told me

"Bella, for half of the trip you can ride with the boys and the next half with Rose-

"Mommy." I corrected her.

Rose grinned so widely I thought her face would split into 2 parts.

"Okay," Ally continued "you can ride with Mommy and me or the boys."

"I think I'll ride with the boys first then come and take a nap with you and Mommy."

"Sure sweetie" replies a grinning Rose.

Edward's POV

Bella was truly a fascinating girl. She knew how to make everyone happy, even if she pulled a prank it was only because Emmett asked her to. I held her on my lap tightly and burrowed by face into her sweet hair and sighed in pleasure. I kissed her forehead and leaned back as I watched interact with our siblings.

I couldn't believe that in minutes my opinion of hating this girl had changed into loving her, protecting her, and being there for her. I knew it was a little too soon for all of this mushy gushy stuff but the thoughts of everyone around had also affected me.

 _Bella is so cute, I love the squirt and it's only been a few days!... Em_

 _She considers me and Rose her mom, I can't feel any happier. I need to make her something good… brownies?... Esme_

 _I'm a proud father of 6 children… Carlisle_

 _We can go shopping, we can play dress-up, we can… Alice_

" _I am a mother, I thought I had lost my chance ever since Royce got to me! But Bella's just so perfect, she my everything in just these few short days… Rosalie_

And it was endless, I adored listening to the thought of my family and by some reason I just couldn't view Isabelle as my sister. She seemed like more? I know! She's my best friend.

Jasper then took her from me, she had to sit on someone's lap since Em took up 2 seats. Belle's little eyebrows furrowed as she pulled up her and Jasper's sleeves and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Belle?" Jazz asked her softly. He didn't mind the close distance since she smelled like vampire.

"I'm upset because I have these horrible scars, I wish venom wouldn't leave a scar. It's terrible Jasper! Terrible!"

He cooed to her a southern song as he rocked her in his arms. Once Belle **(Guys, Bella has 2 names since they named her Isabelle not Isabella. I often will her her Belle and sometimes Bella)**

Calmed down she went to Emmett and gave her some sort of signal when she sighed again and began to hum such an annoying tune, after a few minutes I won't lie IT DROVE ME NUTS! **(No guys, not deez nuts?! :D)**

Jasper obviously felt my annoyance as well as his own and looked at me angrily. Not too long after Emmett began to sing to this song and that's when I couldn't help it- I screamed.

BPOV

When Emmett began to sing I knew the couldn't contain themselves anymore, so I wasn't exactly surprised when Edward screamed. However when Carlisle pulled over he looked at the boys and I and said

"Explanation!"

"It was Bella's fault Carlisle, it was her who started it!" Jasper tattled

I snorted, seriously?  
"Uh huh, she did it Carlisle, Belle and Emmett." Edward agreed.

Carlisle turned to us while the two babies smirked.

"Dad, it was a harmless song you see. If Ed and Jazz would've asked us to stop, then we would."  
Emmett nodded his head in approval at me, The two boys opened their mouths, Mommies and Ally cheered me on, and Dad's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Well, alright if you say so."

"Carlisle" Edward whined "How come she gets off and we don't?"

"Well son, Bella had a reasonable explanation and I agree with her."  
I smirked at Edward then smiled at him as I said-

"I think I'll take that nap now, Mommy can you please take me?"

"Sure Hun."

Rosalie pulled me onto her lap as I snuggled in deeper and breathed in content.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

I woke up and smiled at the sight in front of me, Mommy was combing my hair with her hands, Alice was shopping online, Edward and his brothers were chatting and Esme looked at me with look of happiness on her face.

I told Esme "Mommy, I'm a little hungry."

Esme jumped and looked at her watch

"Good Lord, it's been 3.5 hours since you ate. Belle dear, what would you like to eat?"

"Maybe a sandwich or a salad?"  
Mom smiled at me and looked at Rosie who was getting something from the lunch box. A minute later she held up a cheese sandwich with some potato chips and a bottle of water. I thanked her and took the sandwich out of the bag while Rose undid my wavy, but messy braids and tied them into new ones.

As I finished, I looked to Esme and asked her

"Mom, can I stay in the front for a little while, I promise I will go back"  
She hesitated but then motioned for Rose to pass me to her.

As I sat on Esme's lap I looked around in window occasionally pointing at some animals I found and then Mommy would explain to me all types of information about that animal.

Soon it was time for me to go back, I decided since there was nothing to do I would sleep again.

 **3 HOURS LATER…**

We arrived at a huge house and I was so excited! However very sleepy…

 **WELL THERE YOU GO PEOPLE! I WROTE YOU A NEW CHAPTER AND WAS VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL.**

 **BUT I'M STARTING TO LOSE HOPE, I HAVE NO MOTIVATION AND NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER,**

 **TATA, Rosemary**


	12. Chapter 12: Bella can what?

_Thank you to all of my reviewers, I give a shout-out to "guest" who posted a long amazing review-_

 _I definitely think you should continue with this story. It's an amazing way to see how Bella could engage with the Cullens if things had gone differently in the books. Even if you don't get four reviews, please continue with the story, I hate it when people just leave off without tying the knot so to speak._

 _Big hug and thanks to Vamphorses, thanks for your great review! :)_

 _I do plan to continue this story but It will be only about 50% based on the books as you can see Bella has superpowers, teal eyes, and different view of everything. Something will stay the same as when Edward ignores Bella because he falls in love with her and more. Do you want Renesmee? How about continuing with funny and romantic chapters when Bella becomes a vampire? Do you want Jacob to fall in love with Bella? Oh, and tell me, more Edward's point of view or someone else? Once again thank you to "Aro's wife Isabella" and Hannah9231. Leave more reviews with answers to my questions please._

 _Rosemary_

BPOV:

I let out a huge yawn and then Emmett grabbed me, threw me up in the air, and almost didn't catch me. Jerk. He grinned widely while I glared at him.

At least it woke me up though, I tug on Dad's pant leg and said

"Hey Daddy, can I have a tour of the house?"  
Before he could answer and I could blink, Alice grabs me and trills  
"One house tour coming up!"

She set me down and We walked into the house together, on the right was a giant kitchen with another walkway leading to the study rooms, Ali told me one word that made me so happy-

"Explore."

I squealed with delight as everyone laughed and watched me run in their giant mansion, looking in the study rooms I saw one set up with fancy teal calligraphy writing with my name Isabelle. Did they give a new name? First the Volturi, then the Cullens? That does remind me however, I do need to tell them about the plans that Maria and the Volturi have planned for me- I will tell them on my 7th birthday. That gives me time to create a good explanation. Now back to the house tour!

I looked at the living room/family room and there were 4 white recliners, 2 giant sofas a big TV, a wii, xbox, and every gaming console you can think of. I traveled into some more rooms and went into my own study room.

As I went into my study room and I saw perfection! They had my favorite books and authors, a large desk with blue accessories and a keyboard as well as a flute case and some notes. Another certain book caught my eye, it was called "Em's big book o pranks" I grinned, this is the perfect way for payback! When I walked down the hallway Em gave me a wink indicating about the prank book, I winked back to show him it was on. I asked jasper for the date, and he said it was december 16th! I squeaked out barley-

"Hey guys, tomorrow's my birthday!"

At once everyone gathered around me and they pulled me into a big great group hug, I felt my waves of love and gratitude pour out. This may have been a short time since we were all together but I already felt like It was my family, Jazz looked at me with pride, Rose and Esme and Carlisle looked at me like their like their daughter, Alice was my new best girlfriend, Emmett was my parter in crime, and Edward? I don't know where he fit, he's really nice to me, so he's another best friend!

"Awww, Bella" said Jasper laughing,

"What, what is it?" asked Rose concerned

"She has waves of happiness, love, and gratitude pouring out of her!"|  
This time everyone crooned and we all cuddled until I felt really sleepy, I yawned again and then Alice and Esme carried me up to my room and let me tell you, I love it! There were sleek glossy white walls and calligraphy writing in giant black letters "A southern Belle" there was a red, teal, and gold paintings of roses painted on the wall, next to that wall were a few bookshelves, a desk and some deskware, my closet of course, a room leading to the bathroom, and my big bed. It was way better than my old one at my old house! Starting off, it was literally covered super soft and fluffy blue and soft red and gold in a tiger print creating a barricade at the ends of the giant mattress, and the pillows were like clouds and the giant plush blanket was white, however it had the same design with "A southern Belle" and the roses. My floors were white too, but covered in a giant gold carpet.

I smiled and felt giddy as I then went to open my closet, my first reaction- "Oh my freakin God!" Alice completely outdid herself, it was a giant closet and was ⅓ of the size of my room and then I chose not explore it as I asked my pixy sister for some pajamas as I went to brush my teeth in a giant bathroom.

"Gee Ali, do all of these rooms look like they came from a magazine?"  
"Yep! Our mom loves interior designing" she giggled

She gave some blue silk pajamas then tucked me in as I fell into a unhappy sleep.

 _ **BELLA'S DREAM (IT'S ROSE'S PAST!)**_

… 

" _Hey girly, where ya goin?" sneered a gangster man next to Royce_

" _Royce, stop them! Tell your friends to leave me alone!" shouted a young innocent girl._

" _Na-uh Rosie, you just look amazing tonight! Hehehehehe." Said the drunk man towards Rosalie._

 _He grabbed her and pulled her to him by her long golden hair, effectively ripping off brass buttons on the stylish jacket._

" _Royce no! I am leaving you, get away from me!" our girl screamed while slapping all of the 5 drunk men._

" _Feisty, isn't she! You're gonna have to find another wife who can be lovelier these Georgia peaches, isn't that right slut?" cooed the sick man to Rose._

" _She's gonna she fun to break!" agreed yet another man._

 _(THE RAPE GOES ON)_

 _As Rose layed there in the street, a blonde man- the town doctor emerges from literally nowhere, he looked at the victim, at her neck, and bites her!_

 _(AT DOCTOR'S HOME)_

" _Why did you bite her?" asks a bronze haired boy_

" _It was too much waste, I can't let her die." the blonde doctor said, agonized._

" _Of course you couldn't." agrees his wife._

 _(ONE WEEK LATER)_

 _A beautiful vampire emerged from a hotel door dressed in a wedding outfit and to top it she had bright red crimson eyes that stare into your soul…_

 _ **(BELLA'S DREAM ENDS)**_

I woke up gasping,then stood up and turned on my fancy lamp as I walked to downstairs to see my family staring at me and asking if I was okay and telling me Happy Birthday.

And so I began to tell them my dream, as I neared my summary I saw Emmett's face contort into pain, Rosalie's into sadness and she looked far away, Esme was crying and Carlisle comforted her, Jazz and Al were in deep reverence, and Edward had an unreadable expression.

"The blonde beauty's was you, Rosalie Hale, then bronze boy and the nice doctor and his wife were Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and Edward Masen." my voice faltered at the end.

A few minutes passed and then Mother Rose spoke to me-

"My dearest child, I am sorry you had to dream about my past however I am glad that you understand my wishes of why you should not be a vampire." 

Edward's head snapped up as he snarled

"Bella! You are not going to be a vampire, you will live a happy human life!"  
Yeah about that, it's sorta not possible.

"Edward, I will explain tomorrow that I am actually meant to be a vampire."  
"NOOOOOOO!" he roared

I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his chin I said  
"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are not to dictate me about my decision! If I say yes, I mean YES!"  
I growled.

Gee, I think I'm PMSing I growled, I showed attitude, and I am proud of myself. Weird combo.

Alice broke the silence and said  
"Belle, go back to sleep and when you wake up we will celebrate your birthday and forget about tonight."

We ally quickly agreed, as I ran upstairs into my fabulous room and let sleep overtake me, anticipating tomorrow!  
 _ **Guys, I actually got my 4 reviews! 'SQUEAL"**_

 _ **Ok, let's try to leave 4 again, if so I will post another chapter tomorrow!**_

 _ **Answer my questions above,**_

 _ **Rosemarie.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Bella's Birthday part 1

_Hey guys, it's Rose and welcome back to a new chapter! So a few more questions, I will try to make a poll however am really new to this Fanfiction stuff. Now tell me-_

 _Cullens move to Denali, Alaska or Union, New York (WILL TRY TO MAKE POLL)_

 _Renesmee or no?_

 _When should Edward find out he is Belle's mate, when she is 12-15 years old or 13-14 years old?_

 _That's ot! So I'm also guessing you want longer chapters… I will work on that! Now back to the story, will be In Ed's point of view._

EPOV-

She yelled at me. The second she went back to sleep, everyone began laughing at me, telling me how little girl burned me so bad, I couldn't believe it at first, but then I began to chuckle along.

"Man guys, a little girl just burned Eddie!" Emmett snorts.

"She's a little kitten, that girl." I agreed.

Alice soon made everyone get to work, she sent the us guys in the morning to get everything for Bella's attire. My job was to get the dress, so I walked into the little boutique and looked at everything.

WHAT THE HECK?! There were so many dresses and skirts and I didn't even know what to do. Which one would Bella like? I walked through the isles as an employee approached me and eeeeeeeh… She had bleached her hair a million times and put into fake curls, her icy blue eyes held tons of pounds of mascara, and she had too much makeup on and don't even get me started on her thoughts. I hurried away and dialed Alice-

"Hey Al, what dress to I get our Birthday girl?"  
"Oh come on Edward, it's under my name!"

"Oh right, uh, don't forget Bella needs to eat and don't overload her bye." last thing I need is for A pixy to yell at me for deceiving her, I couldn't even think about that. I approached the fake looking girl, she batted her eyelashes and-

"Can I help you _baby?"_

Uh, yeah stop looking at me, but I said

"I'm here for Alice Cullen's order."  
"Certainly." she said huskily.

" _Come on Briana, you know he's into you! Maybe give my phone number on the back of the card, oh I know! Bump into him accidentally, it'll give a look at me…_

I couldn't even listen to her thoughts, I grabbed the bag from and shoved the money in her hands and ran away.

I looked at the dress, and thought it was gorgeous! It was midnight blue, and the top part would show off her skinny figure, she had capped sleeves, and the poofy skirt went down to her knees. There were diamonds on the waistline and hem of the dress.

I smiled and went to find my brothers.

JPOV (Jasper)  
Alice said to get some shoes for Bella, so of course I would do anything to be her perfect macho military man. I acted if it was no problem, but as soon as I stepped into this place, my eyes fell out of their sockets. Damn this place was freakin huge! What shoes did Belle need? UH, call the wife or wait no, let me show Alice how amazing her husband is at shopping! Yes, that is what I'll do!

After a few hours, I couldn't take it anymore and called Alice-

"Hey Darlin', I cannot find Belle's shoes."  
"Jazz, they're under my name. Don't be upset, I saw how much you tried."

Awww…

"Thanks Al, bye!"  
I picked up the shoes, and took a peek at them. Woah, Bells won't have a fun time in the 4.5 inch heels, they were covered in diamonds and had a navy blue sash to tie them. Eh, to fancy schmancy for me.

EPOV (EMMETT!)

I had to get a tiara, but seriously, WHAT THE HELL? So many glittery things in one room, ew.

I looked around and was, like, I'm gonna call Alice.

"OH MY GOD, CAN YOU GUYS EVEN DO SOMETHING?!" she exploded

"Um, apparently not, how do you find the crown." I asked timidly

"Under my name" she growled.

I hung really quickly and got everything and saw Edward.

"You too, Emmy-bear?"

"Yeah, Ed-weird-o."

He scowled as we went to find Jasper.

APOV ( alice, yeah I know I'm experimenting a lot with point of views)

As I looked at our new addition to the family I already that I don't have to be an empath to see how much Bella has changed our coven. Rose and Esme feel like proud mothers, Carlisle was happy he made everyone else happy and loved Belle, and Us the rest of the kids were so happy and excited to have a new playmate.

At this point it was true I got annoyed at the fact that the boys can't do anything, so the girls and us made a plan, Bella blocked our mind and made it so Jazz didn't know what we were feeling. So if you guessed silent treatment you were right.

I just finished dressing up and perfecting Belle's good features. Rose walked down stairs and snatched everything from the boys' hands leaving Edward confused over the fact he couldn't hear our thoughts, Emmett was used to Rose's snaps, and Jazz was feeling weird because he was used to feel everyone's feelings. Sigh, well that's just too bad.

BPOV ( WILL STAY LIKE THIS FOR REST OF CHAPTER)

I knew something was up with the two but decided to ignore, I finished my ham and cheese sandwich and then Alice put my dress on me. I looked in the mirror and was surprised at what I saw. My face had a little bit of make-up, my hair was styled in an elegant bun, and my shoes, dear lord, I won't live but Alice told me I will because she can see the future. ARG!

We went downstairs and everyone told me I looked great! I smiled and said thank you and then my stomach made a loud grumbling noise,

"Hop up here dear, we have some macaroni, pizza, salad, and Cake."  
"YAY!" I jumped and took a little of everything and Esme asked if she could make more.

Her eyes were very hopeful so I asked if she could make brownies, she complied happily and set to work. We had lots of fun andI decided that I would tell them everything tomorrow as I am practically falling asleep…. Zzzzz….zzzzzzzz….zzzzzz.

 _So there you got folks, Chapter 13 Bella Birthday 1. Part two will be on Saturday if not Friday, I got lots of reviews! Thanks guys, let's aim for 6 shall we? If I get 4 by tonight I will post chapter 14 Bella birthday 2!_

 _Rose_


	14. Chapter 14

_What's up guys it's Rose, welcome to Bella's Birthday part 2._

 _ **I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes because**_

 _ **English is my 3rd language**_

 _ **Shoutout to LInnietheRED! Thanks for PMing me,**_

 _Anyways, I wanted to say thank you so much all of my wonderful reviewers, I love you all. To all of those who PMed me, favorited my story or followed my story you are not ignored and if you wish I can write on the top of the new chapters, some shout-outs to my glorious people! By the way, my first language is French, then Swedish, and I'm 13 years old. Big surprise? Once again, thanks for the reviews, you are all on fire now let's start the story._

BPOV:

I stretched out as I woke up I glanced at the time and saw it was 4:06, time to tell my Cullens some history! They greeted my as I walked downstairs and asked if I want presents or cake, however with guilt piling in my stomach I said I need to talk to everyone seriously.

"So guys, as you know there are some things about which aren't human. For one, I have a few powers, my scars, and have kept some secrets from you."

Their faces were masked in a poker type, but some had fury and rage underneath.

"I can tell you about my power later but there are a few things that need to be addressed, for one, I don't have these scars because of nothing. No. There is this box I have, I will show it to you"  
I brought the box out and everyone except Carlisle were confused, scared, and shocked. The blonde man had a bright smile on his face and his eyes were lit up as Christmas lights.

He interrupted me as he interjected-

"Belle beloved, this is the BOX of LIFE **( Yeah, cheesy I know)** It tells you what you're meant to be, and how your future is set up, and how everything in life forms , it knows every single detail about your life" he stuttered at the end.

"Except for me." I said quietly then dove into explanation.

"When I was at the orphanage, I stayed there a few minutes until I was called to meet a family of the Volturi's."  
I paused letting the effect sink in.

"They questioned me and promised to adopt me in two weeks if no got me by then, Aro especially fell in love with my shields he said that when I am 16 or seventeen I must leave my adopted family to be changed and trained to fight correctly."

A large growl erupted from the Cullen's men's chest, the girls girls were growling but stayed silent so that I could continue.

"As I left, the important clan gave me some so-called presents and in a few minutes a young girl named Ava told me not to get involved with them, she hates them. I ignored her and the next day met Maria, she is a terrifying lady but I felt confidant as I knew my shield would safe.

She gave me the same conditions as the Volturi did, but would come and take me away when I was younger. At the age of fifteen of sixteen I would be changed and babysit the newborn vampires, train them and do more tasks to be Maria's personal bodyguard. I told her I would wait for someone to adopt and let her know of anything, i would go to her.

The Volturi gave me their personal phone numbers as did Maria, the red-eye vampire lady left me a few gifts as well, but one of them was this. The Box of Life. I was strongly afeard of what was going to happen. I just wanted a normal and happy childhood, my change and the vampires can come later."

I finished.

We stayed silent and then Carlisle asked hoarsely

"What were your gifts, young one?"

I dove into details about my presents and modeled the robe for everyone as Edward whispered

"That's the highest rank in the Volturi guard, the midnight black robe."

I sighed and looked away, my guess was that they don't want me anymore I got up and began to type the Volturi phone number when Jasper ran to me and said

"Bella, our sweet Bella, we need you we want you to stay with us. We're simply shocked that someone like you is lethal to vampires, you're so sweet and adorable. Don't go, we need you we all were depressed and fought all the time before you. Now we are complete." his voice faltered ( **this is to one of you who want more Jasper/Belle bonding)**

I sat in his arms for a while, and then the rest of the family joined around us.

"Bella, we love you and we will do anything it takes to keep you here."

I wanted to protest, saying I am not worth it until Alice cut in and said

"This is Bella's 7th Birthday, we will not make it an emotional mess and Belle- you WILL have fun, like it or not!"  
Everyone agreed to give me presents despite my protests. Esme went first-

"My lovely daughter, for you I have a present."  
She placed a small box in my hands and when I opened it there was a silver chain and three platinum heart decorated with diamonds. On each heart was either Hale, Whitlock, or Cullen. I smiled really wide and thanked her  
"Oh mommy, this is just wonderful! I will wear it everyday of forever! I promise" 

She hugged and kissed my head as went together back in the house happy. Carlisle gave me his present next, I remembered how I fought with everyone for only ONE present, that took a long time… Anyway, my newest father gave me beautiful collection of classics and book, Rosalie gave me a pretty vanity and a pretty brush from when she was human, Emmett gave me $1000 gift card to his favorite prank store, Alice on the other hand gave me $50,000 gift card to go shopping which we were planning, Jazz decided to tell me his history and got me even more books, and Edward well he gave me a cardboard with holes in it, I looked at him strangely opened the box and gave gasp at what I saw.

Inside was a baby tuxedo kitten who looked to be about 5 months old, she looked up at me and meowed. After lots of fawning over my baby, I had to choose a name, her eyes though they captivated me. She had the largest and most beautiful green orbs that stare right at you, I would call her Emerald! Maybe Emma for short… ? Nah, I'll stick to calling her Emerald or kitty for short. I told my family and they loved it! My baby had to go to the doctor's for about three weeks to get everything checked, and I promised that I would visit her everyday until…

"Belle! Our next gift is that we gon on vacation with you!" Alice chirped.

 _Hey people… you really surprised me 4 reviews, and thanks so much! I'll post again on Saturday but I promise it will have at least 2.5 thousand words on it! Let's aim for 4 reviews, in the summer I'll post everyday and by the end of summer I promise we'll have at least 50 chapters! If you keep reviewing! I love ya guys, Rose!_


	15. I will post tomorrow

**SORRY GUYS, I WAS OUT! I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW AFTERNOON!**

 **SORRY, REVIEW, COMMENT**

 **LOVE, Rose**


End file.
